


Jealousy

by Hyliangirl19



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Jealous Spencer Reid, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliangirl19/pseuds/Hyliangirl19
Summary: Taken from wattpad account23 year old Y/N works for MI6 alongside Q as his assistant, unfortunately her career is all that she has in her life with not much time for socializing or dating. One day Q invites her out to a party where she meets Spencer Reid from The BAU.





	1. Chapter 1

Q's Assistant 

In this story Q's name will be Quentin or be referred to as Q. This is also a cross over of Skyfall & Criminal Minds.

The familiar voices of the agents of MI6 were heard throughout the room the leaves outside had turned greens,yellows and reds which of course made the weather colder which meant that the footsteps that were on the pavement were mostly boots and other types of shoes.

Skirts worn with stockings,suits worn with trench coats or peacoats,university students ran to their classes and unpacked for their lessons. 

People worked and the tube was packed every morning and every evening at rush hour. 

Expensive cars passed by,friends hung out at malls and different places, but You did not have the luxury of having friends or even having friends for that matter. 

Having worked for the MI6 for two years now and working as Q's assistant you didn't have the time for socializing nor did you have time for dates. 

You had learned to accept that the only person who had taken you out to a fancy restaurant was James Bond and that was to teach you proper manners in case you were assigned a case. 

To be honest the only compliments you would get was for work and not on a new haircut or a new outfit it was always for hacking into files or getting information on something that no one else could, not that it wasn't nice to be appreciated for your work but it was sad that no one ever noticed you, except for the odd times when Quentin noticed that you got a new haircut or wore different makeup. 

"Y/N why the red lipstick today?" 

"Hmm oh umm nothing I just felt like wearing it" you stared down quietly.

"Why that particular colour is it for a guy that you are seeing?" 

"No c'mon Quentin do you really think that anyone would be interested in me?" 

"Well I am sure plenty of guys would be into you Y/N" 

"C'mon Q I have no time for such trivial things" 

"Trivial? How so?" 

"My career takes up all my time" 

"Well maybe I will ask M to give you a break" 

"That would be lovely but my work is my life without it I wouldn't know what to do with myself" 

"Party,have sex,drink,go on vacation,go on a date anything Y/N trust me in your 20's you need to have fun or else you would have wasted a lot of time" 

"Yeah like you would know you're a genius" 

"Well yes but so are you" 

"Yes but I have never in all my time of working here seen you actually talk about anything other than work or the mission" 

"Well it may surprise you but I have friends and I do party" 

"Sorry but I could never imagine you partying Quentin" you rolled your eyes. 

"Why not come party with me?" 

"Wait are you asking me out?" You were shocked. 

"No of course not but just as colleagues we could have a bit of fun in London at some clubs" 

"Okay fine but it better be fun otherwise I am leaving" 

"Lovely Y/N" 

James Bond walked in to get his weapons for his next mission.

"What have we got today?" 

"State of the art flame thrower pen click the side and fire comes out of the ink" 

"That is handy"

"Y/N bring in the poisonous bug" 

"Now this bug will kill if there are too many enemies around at once just press this green button and throw it" 

"What if I accidently press the button" 

"Are you that stupid?" Quentin said sarcastically. 

"Not at all mom" 

"Stop that Bond" 

"God your bickering like an old married couple" you snickered. 

"Be careful Y/N and please get a boyfriend" 

"And why should I?" 

"Well maybe that would give you something to do" 

"What do I do with a boyfriend?" 

"Love him spend time with him maybe have sex it's up to you" Q interrupted. 

"Oh Q could you really see me shagging some bloke from the bar?" 

"Well if you wanted a shag why didn't you just tell me?" Q smirked. 

"I don't want a shag not with You or James or even some bloke from the bar" 

"That is quite a shame Y/N" James smiled.

"You guys are so weird I am going to make some tea anyone want some?" 

"No but it you wanted later we could go back to my place and sh-" before he could finish you cut him off by hitting Q's shoulder. 

"Ugh I am leaving now" you rolled your eyes while spinning on your heels and headed toward the cafeteria. 

Maybe you could take a break but not at this time in your life maybe some other time when you weren't so darn busy.


	2. Meeting Spencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q takes you out for a nice dinner at The Five Fields and that is when you meet Spencer Reid.

There was never a time where you were late to work you were always punctual, but on a morning where the previous night had involved you staying up after countless hours preparing for your next mission it was understandable that you had slept in.  
You had arrived to work 30 minutes late and people were already giving you flack for being late even though to be fair it was to finish work for the next day and you hadn't had much time to prepare.

"Q I am so sorry that I am late" you came running as fast as you can and mostly out of breath.

"It is fine Y/N" Q said softly

"I was preparing for today and I completely lost track of time I didn't mean to be late please don't fire me Quentin" 

"Y/N it is okay we have decided to abort the mission to come up with something better but your preparation will help us massively with mission" 

"Wait seriously I was so worried that the" you started to cry. 

"Hey kid don't worry about it everything will be okay shhh it's okay take two weeks off to rest I will talk to M" James hugged you. 

"Thank You Mr Bond you are much too kind" you finally smiled. 

"Kid call me James don't be a stranger okay?" 

"Okay James" 

"Y/N how about we go out for some fancy dinner or maybe some drinks on me of cour? I think that is what you need" Quentin said calmly. 

"Hmm maybe that is exactly what I need okay Quentin you're on" 

"Wow I can't believe it Y/N actually taking a break you know you better wear something nice tonight otherwise we are not going anywhere" 

"Haha what are you my boyfriend or something?" 

"Well you never know if we shagged each other maybe we could" 

"No as I said yesterday I will be shagging You or James ever not even when pigs fly"  

"What if I made a pig fly then would you sleep with me?" 

"No of course not Q I mean I work with you" 

"Ahh so you wouldn't shag anyone you work with?" 

"No it is weird I mean then I wouldn't be able to look at my colleagues the same way" 

"Have you ever been in love?" 

"No at least I don't think so I have had my fair share of cute guys that I have liked but that was all" 

"Ahh I see were you one of those shy schoolgirls who hid behind books?" 

"Actually yes I was very much like that I am still am" 

"It's getting late how about you go home to get ready then I will call you when I am outside your door" 

"Okay sounds like a plan Thank You Q I owe you" 

"No actually being my assistant is the best thing ever" 

"Aww" 

"So about that Shag" 

"No way" 

"I had to try just one last time" 

"Very funny Quentin" 

"Okay well so you later" 

"See ya" 

After the fiasco at work you rushed home to get ready for your night out with Q you hoped that it would be fun and relaxing. 

 

You wore a dress shirt under a black sweater with a black and white plaid skirt with stockings and knee high socks with black oxford shoes accented with a small black purse. 

You could say you looked proper but pretty but not so pretty to the point where anyone would notice you.

Q had called you and was finally outside with his car a 1965 light blue mustang convertible.

 

You were surprised you never would have thought that Q would have such a nice car and from 1965 as well. 

"Wow nice car Quentin I am surprised that you are wearing such a nice suit when we are hanging out" 

"You look beautiful Y/N" 

"Thank You Q" 

"Where to?" 

Hmm anywhere that gets my mind off of work" 

"I have just the place" 

"Great" 

Quentin drove downtown towards The Five Fields restaurant which is a modern british restaurant that uses rare herbs and seasonal produce. 

"Oh I have never been here before it looks expensive Q" 

"Don't worry it's on me" 

"Wait no Quentin I can't make you pay" 

"I am still paying regardless of what you say you deserve it" 

"Okay Thank so much Q you really care about my well being" 

"Of course I do c'mon now I have reserved a table for 8:00 PM" 

"Wait you did?" 

"Yes that is how much I care for you" 

"Excuse me table for two for Quentin and Y/N" 

"Yes right this way right here is one of our highly requested tables" 

"Very good what wine is being served today and what is today's special?" 

"Tonight is a three course menu which consists of Foie Gras with Shimeji Mushrooms, Lamb with Hazelnut,Lovage and Swede, Then dessert Chocolate with sesame and smoke" 

 

"For wine Bordeaux or Cabernet" 

"Very good can I try both wines and I will take the 3 course meal" 

"Very well and for the lady?" 

"For the starters Brassicas and then for the main Mutton Oh and for the wine Bordeaux" 

"Very well I will be back shortly with your drinks" 

"Thank You" Quentin said softly

"Thank You" you then smiled at the waiter

"This place is incredible how did you find this place?" 

"Bond recommended it to me once and I tried it a few times" 

"Oh it's lovely" 

"If you don't mind me saying there is a young man staring at you he is sitting at the second table" 

"Wait why is he stating at me?" 

"Most likely because he likes you" 

"Well I highly doubt that I am pretty sure I look like a university student" 

"No you look pretty will you stop fidgeting Y/N" 

"Is the young man attractive?" 

"Well have a look for yourself" 

So your eyes went searching through the restaurant and on your right three tables away was the young man.

His bangs neatly combed to the side and his short medium brown hair neatly combed back,his lips looked soft his eyebrows perfectly matching his eyes he didn't look like any guy you had ever seen before.

 

"Well what do you think Y/N?" 

"He definitely does not like me I mean c'mon he looks like a genius well he looks like one" 

"Oh I saw how he looked at you" 

"Well it doesn't matter anyways" 

"I wouldn't say that if I were you because he is heading this way right now" 

"Wait what seriously oh no do something Quentin don't just sit there" 

"No I am letting him walk right over here I'll be in the mens room" Q got up from his seat and walked off.

"Darn you Q how could you" 

You tried your best to avoid eye contact with the young man but before you could get up the wine had been served and you had to stay it would have been rude to leave the table.

"Hello there Miss" the man spoke bravely his slightly deep voice had a softness to it.

"Umm good evening is there something you wanted from me?" 

"I just wanted to introduce myself my name is Dr Spencer Reid and may I ask your name?" 

"Yes of course and Oh my name is Y/N L/N nice to meet you Dr Spencer Reid" 

"So is the guy you are with your boyfriend?" 

"No not at all he is just a friend trust me I could never be with someone as smart and handsome as him" 

"His mannerisms suggest that he is interested in you" 

"Hmm oh Q well we work together and I had a bad day at work today so he decided to take me out" 

"I see interesting" 

"If he was at all interested in me he would be here right now" you sighed. 

"The way he stares at you suggests that he is protective of you as well more like a man is protective of his girlfriend" 

"Hello Y/N who is your friend here?" 

"Dr Spencer Reid this is Q short for Quentin" 

"Nice to meet the man who has been staring at my girlfriend this whole time" 

"Quentin stop"

It was safe to say Dinner would be quite awkward between the two of you for the rest of the evening.


	3. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you and Quentin's fiasco at The Five Fields with Dr Spencer Reid he takes you to a club where certain things happen.

The silence between the three of you was creepy it was as though one had seen a ghost,Spencer took the hint and walked back to the table in which case a beautiful blonde and an older man with muscles sat. 

"No luck huh Reid?" Derek spoke teasing his co worker 

"How do you do it man?" Spencer said curiously and as innocently as a kid. 

"Do what? Reid" 

"You don't do anything and women just throw themselves at you" 

"It's called not being a know it all and actual putting yourself out there,though that lady over there has about as much confidence as an insecure teenager" 

"Why is she so beautiful?" 

"Yeah she is beautiful but you are out of her league" 

"How so?" 

"C'mon Reid look over there that guy wears nice clothing and is young probably rich too considering the wine he got for himself and her" 

"Wait so I just need to be rich?" 

"No money can't buy love Reid" 

"Well then what can I do" 

"Invite her out to a cafe" 

"How?" 

Go up to her and ask her" 

The blonde woman named Jennifer had been silently eating her food listening to Reid and Morgan talk and she was all for Reid asking someone nice out after Lila and Maeve she never though he would be able to have someone again. 

 

As soon as Spencer got up from the table that's when You and Quentin had left the restaurant You stared back at Spencer with a smile and a wave goodbye.

It was safe to say it was a night that the two of you would remember forever it was awkward but you genuinely wanted to get to know Spencer he seemed interesting enough.

"Well perhaps we will see each other again" 

"There are thousands of people in London Y/N what makes you think that you'll ever see each other again?" 

"Perhaps we live in a smaller world than we think" 

"You may be right look all I'm saying is don't get your hopes up okay?" Quentin said sounding irritated. 

"Is that a sign of jealousy I hear Q?" 

"Not at all I am just looking out for you" 

"Very well then" 

"Where should we go next?" 

"Hmm to a club maybe or maybe home" 

"Please one or the other we certainly cannot be at both" 

"Home then I am quite tired" 

"Oh you are such a grandma Y/N" 

"Is that bad?" 

"Well not really but in your youth you are supposed to be living it up" 

"Sorry" you frowned 

"No it is not a problem really come now I will drive you home" 

You and Q drove off into the night back to your familiar surroundings of your comfortable living room. 

That Dr from the restaurant was interesting though maybe you could see more of him soon enough of course that is if you could find him.


	4. An interesting Girl Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written from Spencer Reid's Point of view he creates his very own private profile of her.

Spencer had met other women who were introverted like Y/N,then there was women like Lila and Maeve who he had fallen for,but none like Y/N there was something about her.

Spencer thought about you a lot it didn't make any sense what did he like about you? he hardly knew you not to mention that he knew your friend Quentin was lying about being your boyfriend. 

"Overprotective of her huh what kind of career does she have?" 

"She is probably in protective services Reid" 

"No that wouldn't make ane sense if she was I highly doubt she would be going to a fancy restaurant out in the open" 

"I am going to do something I thought I would never do I am going to profile her" 

"Reid she isn't a suspect on one of our cases she is a human being" Derek spoke confidently. 

"I know but profiling her is the only thing I can do to figure her out" 

"Yeah whatever Reid just don't spend hours on profiling her" 

"I won't" 

"Okay well goodnight kid" 

"Night Morgan" 

Spencer asked Garcia to see if you were on any social media websites,but to his surprise you weren't no pictures,nothing came up in your name. 

Reid had to write down things that he had noticed about your personality.

One had different traits from shy to workaholic to funny to possibly smart by the time Spencer was done he was exhausted and it was getting late. 

He was finished but nothing about you stood out he couldn't profile you properly without at least spending some time with you. 

"Any luck yet Reid?" 

"No there's nothing this is impossible most people our age have at least some social media why doesn't she have any?"

"As I said before Spencer Protective custody" 

"As I said earlier Derek out in the open" 

"Maybe she is just introverted then" 

"Yeah that is the only thing I know so far" 

"Hmm do you remember a book you read on different people's personality traits if she is an introvert maybe some traits might overlap with an introvert" 

"Wait that is actually helpful Thank You man"

"Wait say that again" 

"No one time is enough" 

"Ahh I got it a lot of introverts work in careers where they don't have to interact with too many people" 

"Hmm maybe she works for the British Government or something maybe her career keeps her busy even at home" 

"Computers" 

"Wait what?"

"She works with computers that is the reason for her not getting to have friends or even a boyfriend, it's why she isn't on social media she works with computers but is she a hacker or is just super cautious of other people?"

"She is a hard read"

"Not really I thought she would work in The British Secret Service or" Spencer stopped as he finally realized where she worked. 

"Reid wait do you mean?" 

"Exactly she works with The British Secret Sercice Morgan" 

"It makes complete sense when you put the pieces together" 

"She works in the Research and Development department with that guy he is the head of The Research & Development" 

"How do you know?" 

"Morgan remember that I have an eidetic memory I remember things after only a few moments of exposure, plus most people who use computers don't have extremely good social skills" 

"Reid this is why you don't have a girlfriend" 

"It is also why she does not have a boyfriend" 

"Well I am going back to my room this is our vacation after all"

"I will" 

With that Derek left Spencer's hotel room still dumbfounded at just how much this kid was interested in this young woman. 

All Spencer had to do now is find You, little did he know that You were trying to find him as well.


	5. Finding Dr Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finds Spencer Reid online and has a nice little chat with him

For the past couple of weeks Y/N and Spencer thought a lot about each other a lot it even started to affect their work to a degree and both Morgan and Quentin had started to notice a change in them.

Y/N had to find Spencer online even on a website where you could chat with each other. 

So during lunch you put your work aside and went on a website Quentin had told you about long ago called BBCU which was a British website that could search for anybody in the world even if they didn't have social media. 

She typed Spencer Reid in the website and there popped up only one name it was him this was her chance to finally speak with him again. 

In chat 

"Hey there Spencer"

Reid signed in online 

"Hello who is this?" 

"It's Y/N remember me?" 

"Wait Y/N how did you get my contact info" 

"I have been a naughty girl I have my ways of finding whomever I want" 

"Smart woman aren't you?" 

"Hmm Quentin is smarter"

"Is there something you need?" 

"I want to see you again Spencer" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah really :)" 

"Well do you want to meetup at a cafe or something?" 

"Sure when?" 

"Maybe on a weekend does that sound good?" 

"Yes that is great okay well I'll see you later" 

You logged off 

You couldn't believe it you were finally going to be able to see him again you actually took a chance on something of your own accord of course. 

"Y/N what were you doing just now" Quentin said suspiciously. 

"Hmm just on the laptop listening to some music and eating lunch" 

"Something is going on you look too happy" 

"It's nothing" 

"So about that shag so would now be a good time" 

"Out get out now Quentin" 

"So any word from Dr Spencer Reid?" 

"No sadly none I quite like him Quentin" 

"Should I be jealous?" 

"No nothing is going on between us" 

"Not yet at least" 

"Now what does that mean?" 

"I have noticed you smile at work You wear makeup you wear dresses and even heels and you keep your hair down whereas before you kept it in a bun something has changed"

"Maybe it has" You smiled to yourself 

"Wait don't tell me You met up with that Dr" 

"No we had a nice little chat online" 

"Wait did you? Y/N we talked about this you aren't supposed to use the office laptop for personal matters" 

"I know Q it was just for this one thing though" 

"Okay fine just make sure it doesn't happen again" 

"I promise it won't" 

"Good now lets get back to work shall we" 

It was getting late and sleep was overtaking your body so eventually you drifted off in your office,Q was just about to leave when he noticed your office light was still on.

Quentin had noticed that you were asleep so he lightly tapped you on the shoulder then he tried shaking you awake but to no avail.

Q then carried you to his car but drove you to his place because he was worried that something would happen to you if you stayed there looking so defenseless.

As soon as he got to his condo he locked the door and layed your body on his bed and stayed beside you until you woke up.

It was now 7:00 PM and you had finally woke up from your sleep you noticed that you weren't in your office but in someones bed.

"Finally you are awake now" 

"Hmm Quentin what am I doing here?" 

"I just wanted to protect you" 

"Aww that is sweet Thank You" 

"You know you are quite adorable when you sleep your skin is also very soft" 

"What do you me-" suddenly Q's lips were on yours then he pulled away from you suddenly.

"Omg I am so sorry Y/N I didn't mea-" You then kissed him back softly on the lips you then pulled away smiling.

"God you are so beautiful I know I never tell you that and I have been keepin my admiration for you secret for so long" 

"Wait Q what?" 

"Yes Y/N I admit by getting to know you better I have finally been able to admit that I am deeply in love with you" 

"I have never had any man admit that to me before so You of course be the first" 

"Good thing you don't have a boyfriend then right?" 

"Yeah good thing" 

"I just want to touch you everywhere" 

"Mmm having fantasies of shagging co workers now are we" 

"Not just shagging how about love making?" 

"Better choice of words" 

You couldn't believe that Q had actually kissed you did that mean that he is jealous of Spencer? You could only wonder why he kept it to himself all this time.


	6. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets Spencer at Monocle Cafe in London and Y/N has to keep her kiss with Q to herself.

You had to leave early the next day from Q's Condo you took your stuff and went back home, but before you left his condo you had left behind a letter explaining that you had went to work. Quentin finally woke up around 10:00 AM since he had a day off he then noticed a letter on his bedside table.

_Dear Quentin_

_I went into work early to get a jumpstart on new gadgets so I can prep for Bond's arrival I hope you won't miss me too much,I would love to sit down and talk about our kiss sometime soon._

_Love,_

_Y/N_

Quentin placed the letter carefully back onto his bedside table.

"Oh my what have I done? I shouldn't have kissed her" 

You had fallen asleep with Q by your side he had stayed by your side all night long to keep an eye on you. 

Truthfully Quentin didn't like when you talked about Spencer because Quentin prefers you the way that you already are which is intelligent,beautiful and kind.

Quentin liked the way you sipped your tea or the way you would slip your hair behind your ear when you worked he also loved your laugh.

There was also the little things that you would do like leave yourself reminders in your office or plan out something months in advance.

"I don't deserve her someone else does" he said to himself which had been the first time he had doubted himself before. 

It was now Saturday and as promised you met up with Dr Spencer Reid at Monocle Cafe. 

You saw him sitting there reading Alice in Wonderland with his glasses on,reading at the speed of light keeping one finger on each page he read. 

"Spencer can you really read that fast?" 

"I can read 20,000 words per minute The average American adult can read 200 to 300 words per minute" 

"Wow I am impressed you really are a genius" 

"Yes but people at work still call me a kid" 

"Yes unfortunately I get that too" 

"They are always like you need to spend more time going out on dates than work or reading" 

"It is the same thing with me" 

"We have more in common than I originally thought" 

"Yeah it is strange we should get our coffee or tea now" 

"Yes we should" 

The waiter came to your table and asked the two of you if your were ready to order.

"Yes I will have a lightly roasted coffee with 2 creams and 2 sugars please" Spencer said politely.

"I will have an Earl Grey Tea with milk and sugar with a red velvet cake please" 

"Very well I will be back with your orders shortly" 

"Thank You" You both spoke softly. 

"So Y/N why did you ask me out for coffee?" 

"Well I read somewhere that coffee or tea can help you to get to know someone better" 

"Well Yes but so does alcohol" 

"Well yes but alcohol inbriates people as well which can cause them to do things they never would have done if sober"

"Touché" which is a French expression for when you make an extremely good point about something. 

"You're intelligent Y/N" 

"Oh not at all You are much more intelligent than I am" 

"Not at all I know what your career is though" 

"Wait what you do how did you" you were cut off by the waiter bringing your orders to the table. 

"Enjoy your food" 

"Dr you haven't said anything to anyone else have you?" 

"No not a word I wouldn't do that to you I was quite curious about you though so I did some digging" 

"Why?" 

"Look at you a pretty woman who doesn't have a boyfriend" 

"Well I don't have time my work takes up a lot of time" 

"So does my work but ai still make time for friends,family and leisure" 

You sighed at his words your tea started to get cold and honestly you didn't feel like eating your Red Velvet Cake anymore you didn't have an appetite anymore.

You should have never asked him to get coffee with you it was a mistake maybe you could go back to Quentin he was your safest place. 

"I I have to go Spencer" 

"No You don't Y/N You are running away from the truth because it hurts" 

"Damn it Spencer don't profile me like one of the killers in the one of your cases" 

You finally had enough packed up your cake paid and left the cafe you left him there speschless. 

"I did something wrong I profiled her and I wasn't supposed to"

He paid for his coffee grabbed his light beige jacket and left the cafe maybe she was better off with that Quentin.


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin confronts Y/N about the kiss that happened as well as her supposed date with Spencer Reid.

Ever since last week you had not been looking forward to confronting Quentin and Spencer honestly the only person you could speak to was James Bond.

"Hey Bond would you like to go out for some lunch?" 

"Wait really? that is unusual you usually go to lunch with Q" 

"Yes I do but not today Bond" 

"What did something happen between You and Q?" 

"No I just don't want to be around him anymore" 

"Please tell me why we will go somewhere secret" 

"Okay" 

You and Bond went down to the lower levels where no one could see or hear you.

"So Y/N what is wrong?" 

"I was at Quentin's condo and he well kissed me" 

"I knew he had a thing for you"

"Wait you did how?" 

"Through his body language and the way he smiles at you" 

"I didn't even know" 

"Of course you would'nt you hardly even notice much of anything" 

"What do you mean Bond?" 

"I mean you are so serious about your work you are always working relax once in awhile let loose be a 22 year old for 5 minutes" 

You could feel the tears coming from your eyes everything he said was true but you didn't want to hear it from Q or Spencer,coming from Bond it felt different he didn't sound authoratative or harsh his voice smooth and a bit soft.

James hugged you because he knew that's what you needed at a time like this.

"James there is more" 

"Tell me everythingY/N" 

"Well then I met a guy named Spencer Reid and we went to a cafe it was kind of a date I guess but he is a profiler at The BAU in the FBI and kind of profiled me" 

"So he can't seperate work from his personal life?" 

"I don't know the thing is Quentin is in love with me and I mean he is great but Spencer Reid is also on my mind" 

"Maybe Spencer made a mistake" 

"What?" 

"I would encourage you to date Q" 

"Dating the very person I work for that sounds too risky" 

"It is fine trust me just keep it secret" 

You were thinking that maybe dating Q would work it could get your mind off of Spencer Reid and You would feel a lot better doing that.

Q had been looking for you for a while he knew exactly who you were with James Bond of course.

Quentin had seen you at your most vunerable but none so more vunerable than how you looked right in Bonds arms, Q had to admit he was quite jealous I mean if Bond really wanted to he could kiss you and take your virginity.

"Consorting with your co-workers is strictly forbidden you do realize that?" 

You could tell that Quentin was staring daggers at Bond for hugging you yet again.

"Well I'll be going now" 

"Yes I think that that would be best" 

Bond left as he smirked and winked at you making Q feel annoyed as it were. 

"Hello Quentin" 

"Y/N how was your little date?"

"I walked out" 

"Ahh he profiled you didn't he?" 

"Yes but how did you know?" 

"I guessed" 

"Quentin I made a mistake" 

"What kind of mistake?" 

"Spencer Reid" 

"Oh I see" 

"I know you are in love with me but I can't right now it's just too much for me" 

"I understand it is a lot to process" 

"Yes"

"I will wait then you are worth waiting for" 

"Did you need me?" 

"No I wanted to see you" 

"Why?" 

"Wanted to make sure Bond wasn't snogging you" 

"Already so jealous Q aww that is cute" 

"I am certainly not cute" 

"Oh I'm only teasing you" 

"Well you better not or else" 

"Or else what you'll spank me" 

"Keep teasing me and I will" 

"Quentin such a naughty boy" 

"I am hardly a naughty boy now lets get back to work" 

"Right then" 

You walked back to the weapons testing room where Bond was testing a new weapon that Q had specially made for him. 

"Are both of you alright?" 

"Yes we are fine now Thank You James" 

"So are we on a first names basis now?" 

"Oh hush Bond" 

"You know Y/N you are such a naughty girl I mean kissing Q and then going on a date with another bloke" 

"Oh hush Bond at least I don't sleep with all the attractive people I meet" 

"Now you are teasing me" 

"Oh just go and test your weapons" 

"Fine" 

You thought that Quentin would be a bit more harsh but he was surprisingly understanding and kind,Q knew that you were struggling to figure out these new expereinces and even it could take awhile he was willing to wait. 

On the otherhand Spencer Reid was a whole other problem it wasn't that you didn't like him it was that you weren't at your best around him. 

Spencer is intelligent and challenging he is also extremely kind. 

Truthfully you would rather speak to him on the phone or online rather than face to face.

Right now all you wanted to do was just go back home and bury your nose in a good book and drink some tea because right life was getting hard to deal with.

Spencer on the other hand had been reading a book on relationships because honestly he was never really good at forming relationships with people but for the sake of being a profiler at The BAU he learned very quickly how to act in different situations. 

It wasn't easy for Spencer being with a large group of strangers,he would stutter or become nervous around them.

"Maybe there is something she isn't telling me" 

So he called Y/N wondering if she would pick up she probably wouldn't due to his last encounter with you. 

"Hello?" You spoke sounding tired.

"Hello Y/N it's Me Spencer" 

"Oh hello is there something you wanted?" 

"I just wanted to know is there something you are not telling me?" 

"Fine you caught me Dr You know you are good when it comes to picking up on certain things" 

"Well it is what The FBI pays me to do so what is it? " 

You sighed heavily you had been dreading this very moment.

"One of my co-workers kissed me the day before we met up for our cafe date" 

"Wait who kissed you?" Spencer sounded very serious on the phone. 

"Quentin I work for him" 

"Oh Y/N I have to go now sorry can we speak later?" 

"Yes of course" 

"Good then well I will speak to you later" 

"Spencer are you okay? you sound sad" 

"Yes I am fine" 

"Okay then bye" 

"Bye Y/N" 

After that trainwreck of a conversation Spencer dropped the phone he was using he had this feeling it was almost as if he was envious of Quentin.

"I don't like this situation I don't trust him" 

Technically it should be the other way around because Quentin has known Y/N for awhile but Spencer only just met her.

Envy wasn't the best thing to feel but it was better than the moment that Spencer had felt resentment for messing up the date.


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gets really worried about Y/N and tries to keep her at his side at all times.

Spencer was overly worried about Y/N he didn't like her around that Quentin what did he have that Spencer didn't have. 

Spencer Reid was the kind of Genius who knew too much for his own good or anyone else's for that matter, his friends were always there for him he was successful and he was also a good person he also had good looks with his layered brown hair and brown eyes he was adorable and charming as well which was a bonus.

Y/N was the complete opposite beautiful like a summer day, intelligent like a computer geek who also loved video games, enchanting and mesmerizing with H/L H/S H/C with E/C that would stare down whenever a guy stared at her she loved reading and drinking tea,cafes,going for nice long walks,photography, anime conventions and finding new places to explore. 

The next morning you woke up at 10:30 AM it was great that you didn't have to work today because you were exhausted these past few days.

First thing you did was put on the kettle to make some nice warm morning tea today it was English Breakfast Tea which had been one of your favourites until Q introduced you to Earl Grey Tea which was wonderful but you liked different types of teas like Chai,Oolong,Chamomile,Orange Pekoe and Green Tea.

You made a bit of breakfast which was Belgian Waffles with whipped cream and strawberries on the side. 

It was sweet but delicious you never really liked syrup on your waffles because sometimes it was too sweet with the combination of tea. 

You loved and cherished mornings like this it was like heaven to you but then You heard a frantic knock your door,it was probably Quentin because sometimes on days off he would take you out for lunch after a hard weeks work especially when you first started working at MI6.

You opened the door to see a person you never expected to see on your door step it was Spencer and he looked out of breath and worried.

"Spencer what are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" 

"Y/N I work at the BAU I have my ways" 

"Very clever of you" you stood there in your smurf shirt and your black sweat pants taking small sips of tea.

"English breakfast tea right?" 

"I thought you Americans hated Tea" 

"That is a common misconception I mean I drink coffee because it keeps me awake for my job you really should try it sometime" 

"I already tried it not my cup of tea" 

"Clever joke Y/N" 

"That was a joke?" 

"Humorous at best" 

"Well would you like to come in?" 

"Yes it is quite strange people are staring at me" 

"Come in" 

He made his way into your ground floor studio flat where Spencer walked into the living room he noticed it was quite cosy and you even had a latter that led to your bedroom and bathroom. 

"Nice place Y/N" 

"It might not be that big but it is home" 

"No it's great" he smiled at the books on your book shelf. 

"Agatha Christie huh?" 

"Yes I have read quite a few of her books" 

"She is amazing do you have a favourite?" 

"Murder on the Orient Express" 

"Oh nice" 

"Do you have a favourite book Spence?" 

"Alice In Wonderland by Lewis Carrol and you just called me Spence" 

"Oh I love that book I read it as a child and I still have the same copy of it yeah I guess old habits die hard " 

"Quite the avid reader are you?" 

"You could say that I am yes" 

"Have you read Great Expectations by Charles Dickens?" 

"Unfortunately I did not get around to reading that one" 

"I could lend it to you" 

"Oh that would be lovely oh how rude of me would you like some coffee?" 

"I thought you didn't have any coffee?" 

"I have a few American friends from a mission I went on in America with James so I bought some when they came for a visit" 

"Very well then I will have some Coffee" 

"Okay and would you like breakfast?" 

"Sure is eggs and bacon alright?" 

"Yes of course I never really cook for anyone but me anyways" 

"In your pajamas as well" 

"Haha very funny what are you a naughty little schoolboy or something" 

"Are those the kind of boys who went to your school?" 

"More like ginger boys with rosy cheeks and blonde boys with eyes as blue as the sky" 

"You should be a writer that was quite poetic" 

"I have thought about it before in high school but I got discouraged" 

"That is too bad" 

"Yeah Mum and Dad wanted me to go into computers but then I began learning to hack into them that is when James caught me he held a gun against my head, he caught me red handed" 

"What happened?" 

"He didn't shoot me he told me to turn around with my hands behind my back" 

Flashback 

"You know I could shoot you kid?" 

"Yes I realize that" 

"I won't shoot you though you are much too beautiful plus M would kill me if I shot you You could be of value to Britain" 

"Umm Sir could you put the gun down?" 

"Yes of course very sorry" Bond lowered his gun and put it away. 

"Thank you Sir" 

"What were you hacking into you look like a college student" 

"I I am Sir I just can't stop it is so fun" 

"Yes I am sure it is maybe if you come with me you could put that hacking to good use" 

"Wait so You aren't arresting me not going to bring me to the coppers?" 

"No I wouldn't do that You are after all just a kid going to jail would ruin your life" 

"Thank You sir You are much too kind" 

"Yes and kid you still have a lot to learn" 

"You could teach me right?" 

"No I can't but I know someone who can" 

"Okay I'll go with you" 

"Good oh if your parents come around asking where you have been just tell them you have taken an internship" 

"Why is this top secret or something?"

"Yes this is of the utmost top secret" 

"Oh okay umm Sir what shall I call you?" 

"My name is Bond James Bond and you're Miss" 

"Y/N L/N I go to The University of Oxford I am studying Computer Science" 

James kissed your cheek and whispered in your ear "You know Y/N a nice shag would be good right about now" 

"What but I haven't had my first kiss yet" 

"I was only joking and bring your stuff with you" he smiled and unlocked your dorm room door. 

"Okay James" 

From that day on he took care of you very well just like a friend would take care of you he looked out for you and protected you. 

"That was quite a story Y/N" 

"Yeah James is a good friend" 

"What about that other guy?" 

"Quentin of he is wonderful he taught me a lot of things that I know about computers" 

"Did you drop out of University?" 

"No I finished my course and did more courses and graduated I also decided to get my Bachelors degree" 

"That is quite something" 

"Yes I love being educated although my parents said that I would never get a boyfriend due to my intelligence, I guess they were right guys were always intimidated" 

"Why would someone be intimidated by your intelligence I find it quite attractive" 

"You might but guys in high school and college called me a nerd" 

"Even those ginger rosy cheeked boys?" 

"Yes even those ones even my crush made fun of me" 

"What was his name?" 

"Charles" 

"What happened to him?" 

"He turned out to be a criminal he pulled a knife on a kid once" 

"That must have been scary" 

"Oh it was terrifying" 

"So when James found you were you scared?" 

"Yes I mean I was staring down the barrel of a gun"

"I understand what that is like I have been in the same situation many times" 

"Don't you have a gun though?" 

"Of course but I only have it on me when I am working"

"I am honestly afraid of guns" 

"I am around them so often that I got used to them" 

"Ahh I see Quentin and Me are afraid of guns because we do all the computer work and Bond does all the shooting" 

"Yes it's best if you are kept away from guns" 

"Hmm what does that mean?" 

"I just meant that you are much too beautiful to be around guns or any kind of weapon" 

"You're so protective of me" 

"Yes of course you are my friend" 

"Well that is nice I have not had many friends" 

"Why?" 

"Too busy studying and reading Jane Austen and Shakespeare I even read the works of Casanova" 

"I remember reading that but I had to stop it was strange when speaking so passionately about ones encounters with women in the way he did" 

"I agree but then again I have never had that kind of experience with anyone" 

It was safe to say You and Spencer made up for the date that you walked out of,You honestly expected to not be into him but you ended up having more in common with him than you thought.


	9. Stay with Me Spencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting late but all the best things happen at night especially between You and Spencer.

_It was now getting late it had reached the hour of 10:00 PM and the two of you were watching Doctor Who Season 2 episode 4 which was named The Girl in The Fireplace it was one of your favourite episodes aside from a few others from other seasons._

"Y/N it is getting late now I should leave" 

"Please don't Spencer" 

"I am afraid Y/N if I stay any longer that something will happen between us" 

"Like what?" 

"That I will do something stupid like this" 

_Spencer leaned in closer touching your lips with his as you kissed back and put your arms around him he was caressing you,the kiss was sweet and soft he was gentle and considerate it was clear that he really liked you a lot._

_Spencer pulled away and looked into your eyes he had the look of guilt on his face he got up from the couch and got his stuff together._

_"I shouldn't have kissed you I am sorry"_

_"Spencer wait I want this please don't leave"_

_"No Y/N if we start dating there is a chance you will get hurt and it would kill me if you ended up like her"_

_"Spencer I work at MI6 I have seen more than enough danger and who is her?"_

_"It's nothing forget I said anything Thank You for the coffee Y/N"_

_He left you baffled you had more questions than answers on your mind what did he mean by her? Was there someone else in his life? Of course there was._

_You looked at the tv and realized that it was showing The 10th Doctor getting a letter from Madame de Pompadour and her carriage leaving since she had passed away at such a young age the Doctor then returned to The Tardis._

_You couldn't help but feel like The Doctor right now everyone had to leave you eventually no matter how attached you got to them, someday The Doctor would either leave his companions,or they would die or he would lose them somewhere._

_You hoped that you wouldn't meet the same fate you loved the people you were around even if they were silly or perverted._

_You decided to clean up a bit around your living room and the Doctor Who epsiode had ended so you turned off your DVD player and the TV._

_You yawned then climbed up your ladder to your room your cat Giza was there waiting for you on your bed you patted her fur and she purred at you._

_Giza was only a baby about 3 years old she loves seafood but she is also quite a nosy cat always wanting to smell and figure out something new even if she didn't like it._

_Giza was always by your side when you were sick and you treated her like family your mom had given her to you because you were always taking care of her as a child._

_You got into your bed and turned out the light tomorrow was another day to forward to and you drifted off to sleep._

**Next Morning**

You woke up and smelled something cooking so you climbed down your ladder to the living room you had no clue who was cooking but you were quite frightened.

"W who's there?" 

At that moment the person surprised you and you hit them with a fly swatter it was only Quentin. 

"Ow that hurt Y/N I never knew you could hit so hard" 

"Sorry I didn't know who it was Q" 

"Well better to be safe than sorry" 

"You're making pancakes?" 

"Yes I am I woke up especially early to male them for you" 

"Why?" 

"I just like seeing your face" 

"Hmm my face?" 

"Umm I don't understand?" 

"You don't have to just sit down" 

You cut a piece of your pancake that had whip cream on it it was soft and fluffy you had forgotten how delicious Quentin's pancakes were. 

"These are delicious as always oh Q you would make a good husband" 

"Why don't I marry you then?" 

"Erm I well I wouldn't make a good wife" 

"I don't know yesterday morning you looked like you could cook quite well" 

"Hmm how did you know?" 

"I used my intuition" 

"Very good" 

"Although you look like you have something on your mind" 

"Yes it is something Dr Spencer Reid said to me yesterday" 

"Hmm oh you saw him yesterday?" 

"Oh yeah we spent the day together" 

"Ah I see" 

"He kissed me and I wanted it but he said that if I was with him I would get hurt then he started mentioning a her" 

"Her who?" 

"I have no clue but he looked guilty about kissing me" 

"That is terrible" 

"Looks like I am back to basics with him" 

"Isn't that a Christina Aguilera album?" 

"I liked some of the songs on that album 

"It was okay Amy Winehouse was better though" 

"Oh Q I love Amy Winehouse" 

"Who doesn't? plus were British" 

"What does that mean seriously everyone likes Amy Winehouse"

"What do you think of Coldplay?" 

"Great music great band" 

"Arctic Monkey's?" 

"I love them Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not was the first album my dad shared with me" 

"That album is amazing" 

"Yeah especially Riot Van that line 'They ask why they don't catch proper crooks' is the best part lines like that are things you only hear in British bands music"

"I love how we are talking about Arctic Monkey's" 

"Yeah we both love them" 

"We should go see them soon if they are doing a concert" 

"Yeah we could see them" 

You had always wanted to see a live concert of Arctic Monkeys but no one wanted to go with you so you always just assumed that no one liked them.

"You know if James hadn't caught me I would of ended up in jail and never met you"

"That is true" 

"I don't know what to do about Spencer I mean was I too pushy did I do something wrong?" 

"Of course not this is something he has to work through by himself I mean you are worth working through ones problems for" 

"You think so?" 

"I know so dear" 

Quentin hugged you tightly you had needed it since yesterday for now you would just let Spencer deal with his emotions although maybe he wouldn't be able to as he was never too good dealing with emotions,maybe in some way or another you could help him.

 

 

 


End file.
